The Foxes Truth
by Blood Brandy
Summary: After the first mission with Yamato and Sai, Sakura undergoes a strange change, and it changes the lives of others as well. Naruto/Harem, Naruharem, rated M for later chapters.
1. Sakura's Truth

**A.N. this is a story I placed on AFF, and it was suggested I place it here too. The chapters will also have my responses to the reviews I was given there too. I don't own Naruo, Sakura or anyone else in the series. Let's rock.**

Sakura Haruno was upset. It had been almost a week since she and Naruto had their first mission with Yamamoto and Sai, which turned out to be a failure since they hadn't been able to return with Sasuke, and since their return, Sakura had felt like crap. Almost every day she woke up with a dull ache from the scar on her arm from Naruto's tail, but that was nothing compared to the pounding headache she would wake up to, which would come and go throughout the day, and she kept feeling weird, emotionally. Sometimes she would feel a sort of deep guilt or pain when she couldn't think of any reason for it. Sometimes, she thought she could hear someone faintly talking when she was alone.

_Maybe I'm just feeling bad that I couldn't bring Sasuke-kun back,_ she thought just before she experienced a shot of pain in the back of her head, _AUGH, damn it, I need some rest, maybe I should ask Tsunade-sensei about this, maybe she can help,_ she took some headache medicine and laid down in her bed, and thought she heard a faint chuckle as she drifted to sleep.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sakura woke without the splitting pain in her head. Instead she felt the sun on her face and a gentle breeze on her skin.

_Wait, I left the window closed,_ She opened her eyes to find she wasn't in her room, but on a hill in a beautiful enclosed garden. Below there was a small stream flowing from under one wall and around the garden, before going under another wall. There were strange, unknown, but beautiful flowers all around, and even though the sky was thick with clouds, she could feel direct sunlight, and atop the hill she was on was an unbelievably large sakura tree in full bloom. She felt compelled to investigate this tree, and when she got closer, she saw a dark hole among its roots.

_What is this place?_

She got closer to the hole, and found a strange barred door that seemed like it had been forced open, a broken padlock on the ground nearby.

_What the hell happened here?_

"I got tired of being locked up, so I busted out."

Sakura whirled around to see…herself!? This her seemed older, though, and more developed under the red kimono she wore, and she seemed to have something written on her forehead, which was mostly covered by her hair, which reached to the small of her back, and seemed a darker pink than normal. But the biggest differences between them were that the older versions darker green eyes had slitted pupils, and a long, elegant red tail swaying behind her.

"W-what are you, where am I," Sakura stammered as she stumbled back.

This other her chuckled, "Well, this is your mind, your soul, this place is within your own subconscious, and as for me," she smiled from ear to ear, "I'm you."

"What do you mean you're me, and how could this be my mind? And how can you be me if you have a tail?"

"I have this tail for the same reason I'm not locked up anymore." The older Sakura sounded angry, "I am your true feelings, the parts of you that you always kept suppressed, kept locked up in there," she motioned to the broken door, "I got tired of being locked up like that, tired of you denying your true feelings, of denying me, of denying your true self. So when you where stuck by the Kyuubi's tail last week, a wave of its chakra washed through here, and I grabbed some of it, and took it into myself." Her smile grew a bit feral, "A new power grew in me, and I broke out of the cage you had me in."

"So, now I have a demon in me? What do you want?" Sakura asked, getting scared. _Is this the kind of thing Naruto has to deal with?_

"No, Naruto-kun probably doesn't have to talk with Kyuubi if he doesn't want to, but we could ask him," the fox girl smiled at Sakura's confusion, "We're in your head, I am a part of you, did you think I wouldn't know what you're thinking? And as for what I want, I want you to accept me as a part of you. I want you to accept your true feelings, and become the real you."

"What do you mean?"

"There are feelings you have kept down and denied for years, things you need to accept, and once you do, there will be no purpose for me, we will become one."

"What are you talking about? I haven't denied anything."

"Yes, you have, you've denied the most important of feelings, forced it down and locked it away in favor of physical lust and attraction, and in the name of a childish crush you denied our 'True Love'"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Sakura, dear," Ayaka Haruno called, opening her daughters door, _Oh, she's sleeping, my sweet little angel. She was probably working hard at the hospital again._ The mother pulled a blanket over the young woman,_ I guess it's better than those missions she has to go on with…'it', _she left the room, closing the door behind her.

But she didn't notice, as she left the room, a soft, red glowing aura surround her child.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"W-what do you mean, I've never denied my love, and I told him I loved him, but Sasuke-kun…"

SMACK, the fox girl backhanded Sakura across her face, knocking her to the ground, "**Don't you call that vile bastard that again,**" she growled, a violet aura surrounding her, "**not after he betrayed our village, and definitely not after he tried to kill Naruto-kun.**"

"Naruto-_KUN,_ you're telling me you love HIM." Sakura said, dumbfounded.

Fox-Sakura took a deep breath, and tried to keep as calm as she could, "No, I'm saying WE love him, you're just so far in denial you couldn't find your way out with a map and compass."

"What are you talking about, I love Sasuke-k," she was cut off by a low growl, "I do love Sasuke; he's dark, intelligent, handsome…"

"And he's a cruel, hateful, spiteful, traitorous asshole who never showed a single POSITIVE emotion, always jealousy, hatred, and bitterness. Naruto-kun, on the other hand," the older woman said with a dreamy sigh, "is kind, handsome, cheerful, light hearted, and loving, even if he's a bit dense. He never said a single bad thing about you, although Kami knows we deserved it more often than not. He has done everything he could to help us and the others, with little to no consideration for his own safety. He would happily give his life for anyone he cares about, and the fact he can trust or care about anyone after the life he lived is a miracle itself. Has Uchiha EVER really done anything that didn't directly benefit him? Do you even remember when and why your crush started?"

When Sakura shook her head, she asked, "Well do YOU even remember when you started to like Naruto?"

The fox girl smiled and hoisted Sakura off the ground by her collar, and carried her towards a small circular pond that formed along the stream. "Yes, I do, now watch and remember," she said after setting the kunoichi on the ground. The fox woman dipped a finger in the water, which started to ripple and change, forming an image before them. The pond held an image of a young, pink haired little girl, alone and crying.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Little Sakura sat underneath a tree crying her heart out. A few girls, who by now had moved across the playground, had been tormenting her again. Sakura just sat with her head on her knees, trying to forget what they had been saying, when she heard a sudden scream. The girls who were tormenting her had somehow become covered in paint, one had the bucket still on her head, and all of them were colored a sickening green all over.

"Heh, guess little green girls won't have any reason to make of people, right?"

Sakura looked up to see a young blond boy standing next to her, he seemed scrawny and underfed, and his clothes were worn and old, maybe even older than the boy himself, but he was wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Why did you do that?" The young girl said with a confused look.

"What makes you so sure I did it?" the boy asked with a fox-like smirk, before sheepishly scratching his head, "Besides, anyone who makes a pretty flower like you cry deserve to look like a weed for a while."

_D-did he just call me pretty?_ Sakura thought, turning a faint pink, "Um…I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno, I'm pleased to meet you."

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meetcha."

"SAKURA!!" The girl looked up to see her mother running towards her, just before smacking the boy on the head, "What did you do to my daughter? You little monster, how dare you make my angel cry," hitting the boy again before he finally ran away. Ayaka turned to see her daughter crying again, "It's okay, honey, he's gone…"

"WHY MOMMY!?" the girl screamed at her mother, "I almost had a friend like Ino, why did you chase him away?" she cried before she ran off. Sakura ran home, locked herself in her room, and cried into a pillow for the rest of the night.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Fox-Sakura sighed, a sad look spreading across her face, "That was the first time we met Naruto-kun, the first time he went out of his way to make us happy, and the first time we saw how cruel people treated him. We didn't…I didn't know what we felt was love. Then, we went back to the academy, we saw the way all the other girls ogled Uchiha-teme, and were dumb enough to try and fit in by swooning over him, so the other girls wouldn't make fun of us anymore." Tears started to fall from her eyes, "That was a dumb move, it cost us our friend Ino, and worse, we mistreated Naruto-kun just to fit in better. Eventually, we fell for our own act. The true feelings didn't resurface until Uchiha left, and that promise, Naruto-kun made that lifelong promise, completely forgetting his own happiness for our own." She turned to the younger her, "Can you think of any real reason to love the Uchiha? Any real justification for waiting for him, after all he's done?"

The youth had an empty look as she continued to stare into the now blank waters, after hearing all that from the fox girl, she was drawing a blank. She let out a hollow laugh, "You know, I can't think of a damned thing anymore." She rubbed the check that the fox had hit and smiled, "But it is kinda weird literally beating some sense into myself."

"Sorry, I just got a bit upset."

"No, it was the right thing to do, so how will this work out, with me and you?"

Inner-Sakura smirked, "I think it's already begun. When you wake up, you should be complete again, but I'm not sure if my… powers will stay with you," she said, idlely reaching for her tail, "if the fox chakra I've absorbed does take root in the main chakra flows, you may change physically, I don't know to what end though."

Sakura pulled the inner-her into a hug, feeling a strange warmth spread from her belly, "I'll handle that when I need to, right now, I think I just want to go see our Naruto-kun," she looked up into the green slitted eyes, "I'll see you in the mirror." The garden then faded from her vision.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sakura woke to notice a few things. First, she herself was emitting a dimming violet glow. Second, her chest felt heavier than before. And lastly, she felt a strange pain in her lower back. She jumped from her bed and stretched a bit before she heard a strange rip and the pain disappeared, she rushed to her mirror to see if something had happened, and was pleasantly surprised. She wasn't quite as developed as her inner self, but her form had filled out more than before, and she had some more muscle on her frame than before. Her hair had darkened a bit and grown a couple of inches, her eyes had slits for pupils, and her ears had lengthened a bit, with pointed tips poking out from her hair a bit. Her new tail, which had torn through part of her shorts to get out, was the same hot-pink color as her hair.

"I wonder if this means I am a demon now. Mom is gonna be pissed," She said to no one as she headed to her window, she was almost knocked on her ass when she opened it and was hit with a volley of smells and sounds. She gave herself a few seconds to get used to it, _I feel like an Inuzuka,_ she thought as she mentally sifted through the scents, trying to figure out what was what, until she came to a faint trail that smelled a bit like a mixture of river water, ramen, sweat, and a couple of things she felt she knew, but couldn't place. _Kami, that must be Naruto-kun's scent,_ she thought when she noticed how… excited the smell made her feel. Sakura jumped out of her window, heading straight for the source of this smell that made her feel so warm.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*Naruto's Place*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naruto woke, up to his ankles in water, again. This was the fourth time this week he had been pulled to this sewer since he had lost control against Orochimaru, and Sasuke had suppressed the fox, and, as every time before, he walked until he reached the large cage door. Each time he had done this in the past week, he would see the foxes outline in the back, but it wouldn't come into the light, and it wouldn't say anything, not even the usual insult or evil laugh, and Naruto would just have to wait in silence until he woke up. Not this time.

"Alright, fox, listen up, either tell me why you keep bringing me here right now, or stop doing it, I don't like spending my nights here." He waited a few minutes, hearing no response he started walking out the doorway before he was stopped.

**"Wait, kit,"** The beast said before moving to the door of its cage, **"I want to speak with you, but I need you to come here."**

"Yeah, and I'll bet you think I'm dumb enough to just walk into your mouth too."

The great fox sighed and locked eyes with the blonde, and the shinobi saw something he couldn't place in the eyes that had always seemed to just have contempt, **"You have my word, as a fox, as a bijuu, and as your tenant, that I shall do nothing to cause you harm, Naruto."**

Naruto was surprised, he hadn't talked to the fox more than a couple times during his training, but it had always referred to him as kit or gaki, it had only used his name when it warned Sasuke against killing him, and Jiraya had told him that according to legend, kitsune feel bound by their own word, and unless they are released by the person they made the promise to, will do anything to keep it, and any who intentionally break that word are considered outcasts. While still cautious, he stepped closer to the door, until he was within arm's length of the bars. Once he had, the fox began to glow, its chakra wrapping around it's now shrinking form and turning the water at its feet to a screen of steam. When the glow died down and the steam cleared, Naruto was surprised to see a woman kneeling in front of him, with her head pressed against a bar.

"Naruto, I wish to apologize," she said with a surprisingly soft voice.

"Excuse me!?"

The girl looked up and locked her red eyes with his blue. She was wearing what seemed to be a small form fitting top and short skirt that ended just above her knees, both made from a collection of fur pelts, and a short blade tied across her back. She had pale, almost flawless skin, and wavy blood red hair down to the small of her back.

"I said I wish to apologize to you."

"Um…Okay, but why?"

The fox-woman sighed, "Because it has bothered me, these past few years since we first spoke with each other, I've had nothing but time to think about the troubles I've caused you, the unjust hatred you suffered due to me, pain no child should be subjected to. And I've seen the way you acted in these recent years. You have worked hard to become stronger, and tossed aside your own happiness just to keep your word, to keep your promise to the pink-haired one. That itself is one of the most defining and respected traits among my kind. And unlike the lesser of my kind, you stick to the spirit of the promise, where they would have just followed the wording."

"What do you mean?"

Kyuubi smiled, rising to her feet showing she was a few inches taller than her vessel, "Your exact words were, and I quote 'Don't worry, I'll bring him back. That's the promise of a lifetime.' Had you just followed the promise, word for word, you would have killed the Uchiha, which you were perfectly capable of doing with my power flowing throw you, and returned with his corpse. But in your mind, that was against the promise you made. And when you couldn't bring him back alive, and you knew he would get stronger, you tossed aside your life, your happiness, so you could get strong enough to keep the promise, even though bringing him back would probably result in the girl swooning over him again, leaving you alone, again. You even want to stop using my power, when we accidentally struck your friend during the fight with the snake creature and his bespectacled bitch, not caring that it would mean you would have to throw yourself deeper into training. I must admit, I admire your determination in this endeavor. I also wanted to apologize for the damage to your medic friend, I was blinded by rage at the snake and my eyes saw someone running towards us, I thought it was an enemy. Please forgive me." She said, bowing her head again.

"So, if you brought me here to apologize for that, why didn't you say anything the other times I was here?"

Then, Kyuubi did something Naruto never thought he'd see her do.

Kyuubi turned red, blushing.

"I," she took a deep breath, "I have noticed a few things recently," she pointed to the paper seal of the door, which seemed to be peeling at the corners, "the seal on this cage is going to fail, I don't know when, but it will happen soon."

"WHAT!! You mean you're going to get free soon?!"

"Yes and no," she said, and when seeing his panicked and confused look, she turned around and moved her hair, revealing a seal on her neck that bore a slight resemblance to the one Naruto's stomach, "I noticed this years ago, it seems to be another seal, I didn't know why it was there until I saw that the outer seal was weakening. I suspect that either the Fourth, or the Shinigami who helped him seal me, intended for the seal to change as you aged, and allow me a bit of freedom, enough to have a physical body at least, but I'm not sure to what extent. I know I will still remain bound, but I don't know if I will have my full powers, or if some will remain sealed in you, but you can rest assured that I won't attack the village again, unless you want me to. And since I will remain with you, I was thinking about a few things about you."

"What things?" Naruto asked, a bit wary of the look in her eyes, it was a bit like Choji when he saw an all you can eat buffet.

Kyuubi reached between the bars and rubbed a thumb across his whisker marks, causing him to shiver a bit, "I've thought about you, as a young man, you're strong and getting stronger, you're kind, honest, handsome, you have many traits that are highly valued among my kind, and I thought, since we will have to spend our life bound to each other anyways, I…I," she took a deep breath and braced herself, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me as one of your mates?"

Naruto stood there for a few moments, as he tried to process what he had learned, he could accept that the great and powerful Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the Bijuu, was female, hell the Hokage was female. He could believe the seal was weakening, since the fox's chakra seemed to flow into him more easily as time passed. It was a stretch, but he might even understand her not attacking the village, since she was still bound to him. But this, this just sort of short circuited his whole brain. He just said the first thing that came to mind.

"What do you mean mate, what about Sakura-chan?" he still held a place in his heart for the pink-haired teammate.

"I said one of your MATES, plural. Naruto…" she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so his back was against the bars, and wrapped her arms around his neck before speaking softly into his ear, "Naruto-_kun_, because of me, you missed out on a lot of things in your life, most notable is a lack of love, and if it means you get all the love you deserve, I wouldn't mind sharing you. Besides, with your stamina, even without my help, I don't think any single mate would survive very long, although it wouldn't be such a bad way to go." She added with a smirk, before a strange look crossed her face, "I believe it's time for you to wake up, we seem to have a visitor, but please, think about what I said, don't forget," she said, reaching down and squeezing the front of his pants, "Living in your body has given me a lot of intimate knowledge about it, and I can put that to VERY good use."

Naruto let out a small moan as the redhead and the sewer faded from view.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Naruto opened his eyes to his dark apartment and looked around, _There's nobody here._

_**Careful, Naruto-kun, I sense a chakra signature near, it seems almost familiar.**_

_Woah, Kyuubi how are you doing that?_

_**I've been able to talk to you like this for a while. I just preferred speaking to you face to face.**_

Naruto then heard a knock on the window and turned to see a pair of seemingly glowing green eyes staring back at him.

"Naruto-kun, can I come in," a sweet voice said as she opened the window.

Naruto turned on the lights, and was surprised by what he saw, "Sakura-chan, is that you!? What happened?" He was wondering if this could possibly be the same girl he had seen only a few hours ago. She had grown, enough so that it seemed her normal clothes were greatly strained to contain her newly enlarged assets, but the biggest changes were the almost glowing green, slit pupil eyes and the slowly swaying tail behind her.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it's me, I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I just needed to see you, so much so it hurt," she said, walking towards her blond love. "Please, don't be afraid, it's really me, I've just…grown a bit." She said, smiling sweetly.

_Kyuubi, what's going on, do you have something to do with this?_

_**I didn't do this, at least I don't think I did, I'm not sure how, but she seems to have somehow become a hanyou, a half demon.**_

_This is bad, this is very bad, _he thought as Sakura sat next to him on the bed, taking hold of his arm,"Sakura-chan, what happened to you?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long and crazy sounding story, Naruto-kun, do you really want to know?" he nodded, "Okay, you see, I've sort of kept a lot of emotions bottled up in my life, and kept them locked away in a corner of my mind, and I bottled things up for so long, they developed a mind of their own, and became a second me. Until last week, she was locked up in my mind, but when I was hit with the Kyuubi's Chakra, she took some of it into herself, and it grew, until earlier tonight, when she broke out and confronted me. She showed me the mistake I've been making for the years, and when I accepted her, accepted my true feelings, the ones that were suppressed for so long, I became one with her and, it seems, the Kyuubi chakra she had absorbed."

"What do you mean, what feelings are you talking about Sakura-chan?"

She looked at him and smiled, happy tears falling, "Love, Naruto-kun, love for you. I, Sakura Haruno, love you, Naruto Uzumaki. I love you with all my heart and soul, with every fiber of my being. I want to be with you forever, no matter what." She started to rub against him, one of her hands moving towards his groin, "I want to have your children, to watch them grow into strong shinobi while we grow old together."

"Sakura, wait!" He yelled, trying to keep control. He sighed when he saw a sad look in her eyes, as he cupped her cheek and calmly spoke, "Sakura-chan, you have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that, and I would like to be with you, but not like this, and I don't mean the way you look, but I can't be sure if this is really you, or if Kyuubi has affected your mind. I want to be sure this is what you want. We can go to see obaa-chan in the morning, and get you checked out, to make sure you are all right. But, even so, are you sure about this Sakura-chan, if you are with me, things could get bad for the both of us, people will think that I, the demon, corrupted the Hokage's apprentice in order to get power, and they will hate and insult you for joining with me, and they may even hate you more than me, to them I was never human, but you would be a human who abandoned her race to become a demon. Are you sure that's what you want? To be hated and feared, ignored and insulted, for the rest of your life."

Sakura didn't even blink, "Naruto-kun, as long as I can be with you, I couldn't care less about the village. I know you didn't do this, and I know you aren't someone who would do something like this to get power for yourself, like the Uchiha bastard. And if they do anything stupid, like try to hurt you, I will pound them so far into the ground, not even the most powerful earth jutsu master could get them back."

Naruto smiled and sighed, "Well then we will go see obaa-chan in the morning, you can stay in my bed, I'll take the couch and…"

"No, I want to stay with you, tonight. Just because we won't _sleep_ together, doesn't mean we can't sleep _together_." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled Naruto into the bed, "Besides, I don't want to leave you side tonight, and I think I will sleep better if you're with me, okay," she said as she laid him down and started nuzzling into his chest, deeply inhaling his scent.

"Fine, but let's just sleep," the blonde said, defeated and tired, as the two of them drifted to sleep, neither noticing a red light emanate from Naruto's stomach and make contact with Sakura.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Sakura felt water on her back when she heard Naruto yell, "How is Sakura here, Kyuubi, what are you up to?"

Sakura started to pull herself up when a female voice spoke, "Naruto-kun, I just wanted to do a quick check on her myself, before you took her to the sake woman."

Sakura stood and saw Naruto talking to a woman who was on the other side of a large barred door, and they seemed to be in a sewer of some sort. "Naruto-kun, where are we?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're awake, well…"

The woman interrupted in a voice that was strong and full of authority, "**Sakura Haruno, you are currently within the mind of our beloved Naruto Uzumaki, and I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful of the nine bijuu. I have brought you here because…**"

"Hey, calm down, you're gonna scare her."

The fox woman sighed, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun," she turned back to the guest, "as I was saying, Naruto-kun was worried about your recent…changes, so I thought I would check on you myself before you went to visit your master tomorrow. Now step closer to me."

Sakura was a bit hesitant, on the one hand, this was a demon who had almost destroyed her entire village, and had struck her down barely a week ago, but on the other hand if she hadn't been hit, she may not have had her revelation so soon, the fox protected Naruto when she needed to, and it looked like Naruto trusted her. Sakura walked to the cage and the redhead placed her hand on Sakura's forehead, and a slight glow enveloped them for a moment, and Kyuubi released her hold.

"Well, do you know how this happened to Sakura-chan?"

Kyuubi thought for a moment, before looking to Sakura, "When you met this 'inner you', where were you?"

"Well, she said it was in my mind. It was this beautiful enclosed garden with a giant sakura tree, and there was this door with a broken padlock that she said was where she was stuck until your intervention."

Kyuubi faced Naruto, "If I had to make a guess, I would say that cell was a natural equivalent to my seal, it represented a mental block she had containing her emotions, and her chakra flow was slightly altered in that area of her mind, slow flow of chakra went into that area, but not out, it was only normally used to keep her emotions bottled up, but when some of my youki got in, it couldn't flow out like it normally would, if it had it would have simply joined her chakra flow and acted like a poison like it normally does in humans. But, stuck in that block, like water in a stagnant pond, and joined to the other her, it grew in her, nourished by her human chakra, but diluted by it as well, until eventually it fused into her main chakra coils, and changed her into a hanyou. I'm afraid it can't be reversed, and I don't think it has truly changed her mentally, although you may still want to visit the slug woman, I think personally that this is nothing but an improvement," she turned to the new hanyou, "as a half demon, your human abilities should be enhanced. Your energy reserves should increase greatly, and since it is the chakra of a half demon as opposed to full demon youki, your normal human healing jutsu will still work, so you wouldn't have to learn anything new, in fact, because yours is that of a human and a demon, it should work even better on Naruto-kun here than anyone else. With your larger reserves, you may need to work on you chakra control again, but that strength of yours should increase greatly, as well as your normal, chakra free strength. Your senses should be enhanced as well."

Sakura finally spoke up, "I noticed that on my way here. There were all sorts of sounds and smells and sights, I could see just fine in the dark, I could hear so much better, and I could pick up Naruto-kun's scent trail from all the other peoples in the village."

"Hey, are you saying I stink, Sakura-chan?"

"No, actually, you smell a bit like river water, ramen, sweat and," she looked to the Kyuubi for a moment, "you smell a bit like her, too. I find it to be a strangely attractive combination."

The Kyuubi smiled, "That's just the enhancements, and you may even start to develop all new abilities."

"Like what?"

"Well, off the top of my head, you may get Naruto-kun's transformation ability."

"But I already know the Henge no jutsu."

The bijuu woman chuckled, "That low level illusion, that doesn't deserve to be called a transformation. What Naruto does is what we kitsune do, it's an actual physical shape shift. He actually changes his physical body into what he wants, but changing to something larger or smaller than yourself is difficult for novices, but Naruto-kun can help you with it. You may also grow into other kitsune powers as well, but we can discuss that later, it is almost morning and I would like to talk to Sakura alone," she turned to her blonde vessel and smiled, "Naruto-kun, can you leave the room for now, please."

When he finally left, Kyuubi's expression turned serious, "Haruno-san, I'm going to be frank, Naruto-kun has been through a lot because of me. He has been ignored, insulted, beaten to within an inch of his life, starved, poisoned, and hated. The one who sealed me here wanted him to be seen as a hero, but he has been treated as anything but. He has been denied almost everything in his life that he should have been given, and I seek to change that. Not long from now, I will be free from this seal," she saw a fearful look on the girls face, "don't be afraid, I do not want to do anything that would make Naruto-kun's life harder, unless the villagers try something stupid, in which case they won't live long enough to regret their mistake. But besides that, I want to tell you, the same way you wish to make him your mate, I want him as mine as well. Naruto has been denied love for most of his life, and I want him to have all that he deserves, even if that means sharing him with you and some select others. I want to know, are you willing to do the same?"

Sakura had to think about this for a minute, she loved him, but was she willing to share him. She knew that if he did such a thing, he wasn't the type of guy who would pick favorites or choose them just for sex, he would chose them because he felt for them and cared about them, and he would do his best to love them all equally. Then she thought about her friend, Hinata, it was no real secret, except to Naruto himself, that she was so deeply in love with the jinchuriki that she might never get over him, and she might be willing to share if it meant she could be with him.

Sakura smiled, "As long as Naruto-kun gets what he deserves, I will always be there for him."

"Good answer, now it's time to go, take care of him until I can help," the fox woman said as things started to fade to black, "and be thinking of more possible mates for our Naruto-kun."

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

**And there it is, the first chapter of the story. This will be a harem fic, and it WILL bash the living hell out of Mr. Emo loser bastard himself (Uchiha Sasuke for those of you who didn't get that). Naruto and his girls will become hanyou in this. I have already put some thought into the harem members, but I am open to suggestions.**

---

Kyuubi no Kitsune-**Definitely In**- I've already started her out in this, and I will give her a name later on.

Sakura Haruno-**Definitely In**- She has already changed species for him, and she will probably be ostracized by her family for that, no way Naruto would leave her out after that.

Hinata Hyuga-**Definitely In**- Two reasons: 1. Naruhina is one of my favorite pairings. 2. Given recent developments in the manga, I just can't see her with anyone else.

Isaribi-**Definitely In**- I like the girl, in human or fish form. She won't be cured yet, and that will affect her hanyou form and abilities. I also want to use her because, as a filler character, I can have a lot of leeway as to the way she acts.

Moegi-**Highly Likely**- Like Isaribi, I can have some leeway with her actions, plus I think she's cute, and I can't find ANYTHING with her, which I think isn't right (don't worry, the transformation will help her develop a bit).

Tsunade-**Likely**- If I do include her, the hanyou transformation will lower her physical age to a reasonable point.

Anko Mitarashi-**Likely**-They seem like a good couple to me, since they both went through a lot of crap in their life for stuff they couldn't control.

Temari-**Likely-**Naruto has pretty much saved her brother's life and that probably tends to leave an impression on people.

Ino Yaminaka-**Possible**-I think Sakura could help her 'see the light' about Naruto.

Shion-**Possible-**I plan to watch the movie before I even think of planning with her, but it's possible since I am also an Inuyasha fan (Half-demon and a priestess) but I would have to think if her powers would counteract a half-demon transformation.

Ayame Ichiraku-**Possible- **I am not sure if she will be with Naruto, if not, I'm putting her with Choji.

Shizune-**Slightly Possible**-She happens to be one of my favorite Naruto girls, but I'm not sure about her yet.

**I won't revive the dead (sorry Haku and Kin fans) but if that person only had an implied death (like Tayuya) I might use them (I am thinking about including her).**

**Please, tell me what you people think. The more reviews I get, the Faster I'll Update.**


	2. Revalations

_**I don not own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would be freaking pimpin, Danzo would be dead, and Sasuke would be systematically tortured daily.**_

The light shined in through the still open window, right into Naruto's eyes. He woke with a weight on his chest, and looked down to see a dark pink haired head snuggling into his chest, an almost constant purr emanating from the young lady. _So I guess it wasn't a dream._

_**Afraid not, Naruto-kun, one of your mates is a hanyou, and the other is a Bijuu waiting to get out of your seal.**_

_When did I agree to have mates?_

_**B-but Naruto-kuuuun,**_ Kyuubi whined.

Naruto winced, he could almost feel her tears, he sighed a bit, _Kyuubi, I want to make sure Sakura-chan is alright before I even think of trying something with her, and, no offence, but I don't exactly know you that well, and I want to get to know you if you want to be my…'mate'. _Almost immediately Naruto felt a warm feeling spread from his stomach as an exited purr filled his head.

_**So I have a chance? Well why wait, ask me anything.**_

Naruto thought for a moment, _Alright, why did you attack the village?_

Kyuubi's mood dropped almost instantly, _**starting off strong, huh. You may not like this answer, but… I don't know why I did it. I have no real memory of the attack. One moment I'm in my den, just waking up, and the next I am staring down a Shinigami as my spirit is ripped from my body. I never really liked your village, and I like them a lot less now, but back then I would never attack without provocation. I know this may sound strange, but please believe me.**_

Naruto stared at the ceiling for a moment; _Do you give me your word that this is the truth?_

_**Yes, I give you my word that I have spoken naught but the truth**_, Kyuubi answered without a scrap of hesitation.

_Then, I guess I have no choice but to believe you, but I still want to get to know you a bit better face-to-face before I truly consider making you a mate. Do you have any idea when you will get out?_

_**No, but it should be soon. Think of the seal like an old, rusty gate; when you draw out my youki, it forces the gate open a bit, but it's too rusted to swing back shut, so it opens a bit more the more you use my youki. In short, using my youki decreases the amount of time until I get out.**_

_So all I have to do is go out training in a tailed form for a while and you'll be here sooner?_

_**I wouldn't suggest that, it might draw unwanted attention from the other shinobi, and with your Sakura like this, we may want to lay low for a while. Plus, since you are still human, doing that would still be detrimental to your health. Besides like I said, it should happen soon anyways. It could be a day or a week, but I'm fairly sure it should happen before the month is out, so just relax. Are you really that anxious to have me out of this cage?**_

_Well, you said it wasn't your fault that you are in there anyway, and I keep thinking of what everyone will think when they see Sakura-chan, and it wouldn't hurt to have some backup if the shit hits the fan, _Naruto thought for a moment, _Hey Kyuubi, I have one more question._

_**Yes, Naruto-kun, what is it?**_

_Do you think anything will happen to me when you get out?_

Kyuubi was silent for a few moments before she answered, _**I'm not entirely sure, I would assume that we would maintain some sort of connection through the seal, since I would still be bound, and we may still be able to communicate like this within a certain range, but other than that, I can't be sure. Perhaps part of my power may stay sealed within you to reinforce my bindings to you, maybe my release with trigger a transformation like your friends.**_

_Great, that is all I need, another reason for them to call me a demon._

_**Don't worry too much, no matter what you'll still have me and Sakura and whoever else you make your mate.**_

Naruto sighed, and whispered to no one, "Like anyone else would want to be with me." He suddenly felt a hard pinch in his stomach, and looked down to see Sakura, wide awake with her chin on his chest and an upset look in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I don't want to hear you talk like that again, any girl would be lucky to be part of our new little family with you." She giggled a bit at the surprised look on her beloveds face, "Kyuubi talked with me about her plans, and I support them fully. And I know for a fact that there are girls who want to be with you as much as I do."

Naruto blinked for a moment, "What? Who?"

Sakura got a playful look on her face, "Hinata," she took a moment to enjoy the confused look he wore before she continued, "you may not have noticed, but she's been head over heels for you for years, even before we graduated. That's why she always blushed and fainted around you, she is just too shy to tell you herself."

"Are you messing with me Sakura-chan? She's the heiress of one of the biggest clans in the village! Sure, she's real nice and all, but why would she want to be with an orphan like me when she could, OW!"

Sakura had pinched him again, "Naruto, I told you not to talk like that again. She wants to be with you for the same reason I want to, because you're a sweet, loyal, handsome, trustworthy lunkhead. The only difference is that she saw it a lot earlier than I did, she just couldn't bring herself to tell you, she was probably afraid you would reject her. I've also seen another girl a couple times when she was in the hospital, she seemed to know you and she blushed a lot when she talked to Tsunade-shishou."

"Speaking of obaa-chan, it's almost seven, and Kyuubi said it would be a good idea to lie low so we should get to her office before a lot of people are out on the streets," Naruto pointed out as he started to climb out of bed, only to be pulled back down.

"Can't we stay like this a while longer," Sakura whined as her arms wrapped around his waist, and started to grind against him, "I can think of a few things we can do for a while," she added with a seductive smirk.

It took a lot of willpower for him to push her away, "Sakura-chan, I told you, even though Kyuubi's checkup made me feel a bit better, we still need to see obaa-chan about this, it's not every day a highly trained medic-nin gets slit pupils and sprouts a tail. And it might also be a good idea to get a place where we will be away from the villagers until we can find a way to hide the tail, or at least a good explanation that won't get me crucified."

"Like I would let them do that to my Naruto-kun."

"Sakura-chan, remember that your strength is probably greater than normal, and we don't need you accidentally killing someone, now, please, let me out of the bed," he said as he squirmed out of the fox-girls grasp, and landed head first on the floor, hearing Sakura giggle as she hopped out of bed and helped him to his feet. "Thanks, Sakura-chan, now I need you to do something, I want you to try and henge yourself to look normal."

Sakura was a bit confused, but tried anyway, and it worked, sort of. Sakura, as she had been a day ago, stood in the room for a few second, but then she felt strange, like there was a pressure under her skin, trying to pop out of her skin, then in a plume of smoke, she changed back.

Naruto shook his head, "I was afraid of this."

"What happened, Naruto-kun?"

"It's like Kyuubi said, you can do a physical transformation like me instead of a normal henge, but since you don't have any practice with it, then you can't hold it very long yet." He moved towards a closet, "I guess we need something else to hide the tail," He reached in and pulled out a grey zip up hoody and showed it to her, "Do you think you can fit the tail in this?"

She tried it on, enjoying the scent set into the fabric, and it fell to about midway of her hips, so Sakura wrapped her tail around her waist to look a bit like a fuzzy belt.

Naruto looked her over a bit before he reached back into the closet and grabbed an old pair of goggles, "Here, try these on, we need to hide your eyes too." She put them on and he pulled the hood over her head, to hide her ear points, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and they headed out. To their credit, they made it about halfway to the Hokage tower without incident, but then they came across a wandering drunk.

"Well, well 'urp' if it isn't the little demon brat," he looked to Sakura, "and whooo's this then 'hick' did you finally find some slut willing to go for a bastard fox?"

Naruto just took Sakura by the arm and tried to lead her away, only for the drunk to stumble back in their path, "Hey, don't you ignore yer betters, punk," he slurred, poking Naruto in the chest.

That is, until Sakura took his fingers in her hand and crushed them, leaving the man screaming on the ground, "Let's go, Naruto-kun," she said as she walked away from the pained man. Naruto grabbed her by the hand, making her blush a bit, and led her away as fast as he could towards the Hokage's tower.

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

Tsunade wasn't in the greatest of moods. It had been a good day. First, the night before Shizune had been cleaning the office as Tsunade finished her paper work, but the assistant had completely missed the sake stash in a desk drawer, Tsunade thought it was strange she would miss such an obvious place, but dismissed it as tiredness. Then, on her way home, Tsunade found 2000 ryo caught under a rock (**A.N. since I don't know any conversion rates, I am using the yen conversion, so that would be about $20.00)**, and a bit further down the street, a store had her favorite brand on sale. And finally in the paper this morning and found she had won a small lottery. Now she was just waiting for the other foot to drop.

_All this good luck means something, and it can't be good, _a knock came to her door, _speak of the devil._

"Come in."

A blonde head poked in, "Tsunade-sama, can I talk to you for a moment?" Naruto asked as he stepped in the room.

A shiver ran down her spine, it was never a good thing when he called her anything but obaa-chan, "What did you do this time, Naruto? Die the Hyuuga's hair? Itching powder in the ANBU armor? Did you switch Kakashi's porn with a medical textbook?"

"Just please don't get mad, promise me," She hadn't seen Naruto like this in a while, not since he had broken a commemorative serving set she had been given, she nodded and he motioned someone with goggles and a hoody on into the room.

"Shishou, I want you to promise me you won't hurt Naruto-kun, this isn't his fault," the voice came out of the hood. Tsunade was too curious about what they we're so worried about, and given that this person she now knew was Sakura had called him Naruto-_kun_, she took a guess.

"Please don't tell me you got her pregnant."

Naruto turned bright red. Sakura seemed to space out for a moment, imagining the little foxes that could be, before giggling a little, "No, shishou, Naruto-kun said he won't do anything until you confirm that I am okay after the… changes that occurred last night."

Tsunade knew she would regret it, but had to ask, "What sort of changes?"

Sakura took off her hoody and goggles and unfurled her tail. Tsunade was silent for several minutes before she calmly walked to her door and looked out to her assistant, "Shizune, cancel all the appointments for the rest of the morning, and allow nobody else into my office until I say otherwise, Understood?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she could tell her master was serious about this as she closed and locked the door, and Shizune wasn't about to argue with her.

Tsunade sat back down at her desk and took a few moments to collect her thoughts, neither Naruto nor Sakura willing to break the silence, "I want you two to explain what the hell is going on here, right now."

Sakura began with her story of meeting her inner self, the revelations, the transformation, and her meeting with the Kyuubi, at which point Tsunade reached in her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake and poured some. When Naruto told about Kyuubi's "parole" Tsunade decided to forgo the saucer and downed the entire bottle.

"So, you're half demon," Sakura nodded, "and you might become one when Kyuubi gets out," Naruto nodded, "and within a month, the demon who was sealed after attacking this village will be free," he nodded again, "an attack she claims to have no memory of," another nod, and Tsunade rubbed her temples to try and stave off her oncoming headache, "Naruto, go wait out in the hall."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to give Sakura a physical, now go," she said as she led him out the door. She pulled a folder from her desk and spent the next half-hour completely inspecting Sakura from head to tail, paying special attention to the tail and her head, and making notes in the folder. When she was finished, Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a scroll and unsealed a few sets of clothes, "Me and Shizune usually keep some clothes in the office, just in case, find something that fits and then I'll bring Naruto back in."

Sakura put on one of Shizune's spare kimonos, it was a bit tight and she had to cut a hole in the back for her tail, but she was okay with it, she also borrowed a pair of Shizune's panties, but the bra was too small and seeing as Tsunade apparently didn't wear one, Sakura would have to go without. Tsunade moved to the door when Sakura stopped her, "Shishou, do you think you could help explain this to my mom after this, she doesn't really seem to like Naruto-kun, and I think it might be a good idea to have you there."

Tsunade nodded and opened the door, "Naruto, you can come back in, and Shizune, call for Ayaka Haruno to come here, and let me know when she arrives."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," the woman replied as her boss locked the door again.

Naruto and Sakura sat on a small couch at the side of the room as Tsunade spent a few moments looking over her notes before she looked to the teens, "Well, Naruto, it seems Kyuubi was right, during my examination, I found none of the damage or scarring on the brain that usually accompanies the forced change of mentality from jutsu or drugs. I did find a few other things that interest me though," she flipped through a few of her notes, "Sakura's muscle fibers have become significantly denser than an average person, even more than normal shinobi." She looked to her apprentice, "Your eyes, aside from the slits, seem to have developed a membrane similar to the tapetum lucidum found in cats and dogs, which would explain your increased night vision. And your senses of hearing and smell seem to be almost on par with most Inuzuka clan member. I didn't notice any major abnormalities with your internal organs, but it seems that your metabolism has sped up to a level near Naruto's, so you will need to eat more than before. Your chakra flow seems a bit more erratic than usual, but that would be expected with the sudden increase in your reserves. You'll be fine, physically anyways, my only suggestion would be to take it easy for a day or two so you can get used to this, and you should eat a lot over the next few days, especially fatty foods, since the sudden physical growth seems to have depleted your body's fat stores." She closed the folder, "Now I would assume you know what this sort of thing would mean for the both of you, your life is only going to get harder from here on out."

Sakura nodded vigorously, "I know, Shishou, Naruto warned me. Quite frankly, though, I don't care. The people will just have to accept us, and if they try anything, they had better pray ANBU gets to them before me." She cracked her knuckles for good measure.

Tsunade chuckled, _She is my apprentice after all._ There was a knock at the door.

"Tsunade-sama, Haruno-san has just arrived," Shizune said, her voice muffled by the door.

"Thank you, Shizune, I'll be there in a moment," she turned to the teens and spoke in a quieter voice, "hide behind the couch for a bit, and no funny business." They did as they were told, albeit with red faces. Once they were hidden, Tsunade went to the door and showed Sakura's mother in, closing the door behind her and applying a privacy jutsu, then moved back and sat at her desk.

"You asked to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Haruno-san, I have been asked to inform you of something, but it should be made clear, this is a matter of great importance, so you will not speak until it is over, understood?" Ayaka nodded, "Naruto, Sakura, you can come out."

Ayaka turned to see the young man she detested with every fiber of her being. Her husband had been one of the ninja killed during the Kyuubi attack when she had been about four months pregnant with Sakura, and Ayaka had always hated the demon child for it. She had never told her daughter about her father or his admittedly mediocre ninja career, fearing she would lose Sakura the same way. Ayaka tried to hide her anger, but then she saw who was behind him, Tsunade had called her Sakura, and this woman looked like her daughter, but she was different than she had been the night before. Ayaka took a few moments of silence for her mind to process what she was looking at before she launched herself at the only male in the room. Naruto, who was caught off guard and didn't want to hurt Sakura's mother, was knocked back a bit by a solid hit to the jaw, before the woman was restrained by one of Tsunade's shadow clones, screaming, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER, YOU DEMON BASTARD!!"

"Mom, please calm down," Sakura pleaded.

Ayaka looked her daughter in the eyes, the strange, new eyes, "Sakura, my little angel, what did that beast do to you? Did the bastard force himself on you? Did the damn fox trick you into something?"

"MOM!" Sakura was getting upset with her mother, who promptly shut up, "Naruto-kun didn't do anything, and stop insulting the man I love!"

"LOVE? LOVE!! HE'S THE BASTARD WHO KILLED YOUR FATHER!"

_SMACK. _Ayaka was on the ground, a red imprint of her daughters hand on her cheek.

Sakura was shaking, "Mom, dad died fighting the Kyuubi, not Naruto," her mother looked surprised, "I've been working with the hokage, did you think I wouldn't try to learn about my own father? And despite your beliefs, and most of the villagers, Naruto is NOT Kyuubi. Even with the way he has been treated, he is a kind, loving, and loyal man. I wanted you here so you could understand that, I hoped you could get past the stupid grudge you have against him and see the one I love, who has saved my life, and the villages, tons of times. Please, mom…"

"Don't call me that," Ayaka almost whispered, "don't you dare call me that again, you chose a demon over your own kind, you've become some demons whore," she locked eyes with the hanyou, "You are not my daughter." She moved to the door, never looking back, "As far as I am concerned, Sakura Haruno is dead. She was killed by the Kyuubi bastard, the same as her father."

Ayaka left as Sakura fell to her knees and broke into tears, and Naruto held her in his arms as she sobbed into his shoulder. Shizune came in, hearing Ayaka's comment about Sakura being dead, and was surprised to see a fox-girl crying on the floor, but before she could ask any questions, her mentor addressed her.

"Shizune, I need you to do something quickly," Shizune nodded, "go to the Haruno household and take a couple of storage scrolls with you, and get all of Sakura's things before her mother decides to burn them or something, understand?" Another nod, but she still looked at the weeping girl, "Go now, I'll explain when you return."

Shizune disappeared and Sakura's sobs started to lessen a bit, but her tears flowed like rivers onto Naruto's jacket, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, I really am."

She shook her head, rubbing her eyes into his shoulder, "It's not your fault, Naruto-kun, I knew she wouldn't take it well, I knew she would be angry, but I didn't think she would go as far as to…to," she couldn't bring herself to say it, she started sobbing again.

Naruto looked to Tsunade, "What do we do now?"

The elder blonde sat on her desk and thought for a moment, "I think one of the first things you should do is inform your friends about everything, if Kyuubi is going to get out of the seal, then it would pretty much negate sensei's law, and it would be better for them to hear it from you than a biased villager or ninja, and since Sakura can't hide her tail, they will find out something is up eventually." Naruto looked worried, "It'll be alright, they're your friends, and it may be a lot for them to take, but I am sure they will stay your friends."

"When should we do this?"

"They are all in town right now, although as I understand it Asuma's team is working on something at the intelligence division, I can have them all here in a few hours. I would suggest you go get something to eat, and maybe help Sakura adjust to her new form."

Naruto nodded and turned the young woman in his arms, "Sakura-chan do you want to get some Ichiraku ramen?"

Sakura looked up with red eyes. Part of her has still crying from her mother's reaction, and part of her wanted to stay like this with Naruto a bit longer. Her stomach roared and she nodded in embarrassment, "That sounds good, Naruto-kun."

Tsunade cracked a small smile as she sent a few small messenger birds out to retrieve the rest of the rookie 9, "Then the two of you get going, and make sure Sakura a lot. And it might be a good idea to put the jacket and goggles back on, at least until you can tell your friends then you can have some help if things get out of hand."

Sakura agreed and put the hoody and goggles back on as she hid her tail and, clinging to Naruto's arm, made their way towards Ichiraku Ramen.

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

Hinata Hyuga was already close to the Hokage tower when the small bird gave her a message to meet with Tsunade in about an hour. Having nothing better to do, and feeling that it was better to be early than late, she simply decided to wait outside the Hokage's office. _If nothing else, perhaps I can talk to Shizune-san, or maybe play a little with Tonton._ Hinata looked to the door and on reflex, hid herself behind a pole. At the door was her dream guy, Naruto Uzumaki, she could see that he had grown a LOT since he left, he was taller than before, not a giant, but not the height challenged person he had been before. And he looked a bit buffer as well, this though bringing a deep shade of red to Hinata's face, But something else she saw made her heart sink, a strangely dressed young woman, at least Hinata thought it was a woman since she seemed to be wearing a kimono under the jacket, was clinging tightly to Naruto's arm, _Who is she?_

Old habits kicking in, Hinata started following them, letting her targets get far enough ahead before she would advance a bit. She still couldn't tell who this strange woman was, and contemplated using her byakugan, but decided against it. _Maybe she keeps covered for a reason, _she thought as she continued her stalking.

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

Sakura and Naruto where almost to Ichiraku's, and Sakura was thinking. She had noticed the scent of someone who was following them, it smelled a bit like fresh flowers and medical supplies. _That really narrows it down, of the people I know, it could be Shizune, Ino, or Hinata. Shizune is probably still getting my things and I don't think she's around actual flowers enough for it to smell this strong. Ino isn't usually the type to stalk like this, but she probably wouldn't recognize me, so she might wonder who Naruto is with, or if he got over me on his trip, she could be following to find out. Given her past experience, Hinata is more likely, and if it is her, I should talk to her before the meeting, to let her know she still has a chance with Naruto-kun._

Naruto was about to lead Sakura into the ramen stand when she stopped, "Naruto-kun, I need to go find a little girls room, would you mind ordering for me?"

"Uh, sure Sakura-chan, what would you like?"

Sakura started around a corner, "Surprise me, but remember I need to eat as much as you do, Okay?" And she was gone from sight.

Once she knew she was out of sight, Sakura shunshined behind the source of the scent, trying to keep hidden, and doing well. She wasn't very surprised to see a head of long, dark navy-blue hair peeking out of an alley. She slowly snuck up behind the young woman.

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

Hinata watched as her favorite blonde led this new girl to what had to be his favorite eatery in the village, if not the entirety of the elemental countries. She couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but she saw the other woman went around a corner and out of sight. For a few minutes, Hinata stood in the alley, debating whether or not she should follow the woman and find out who she is, or pay a visit to her whisker marked hero. Before she could decide, a hand covered her mouth as another snaked around her waist and pulled her further into the ally, Hinata was about to defend herself, when a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"You know, Hinata, it's not polite to spy on your friends."

"S-Sakura," the heiress said in a muffled voice, she could turn her head just enough to see it was the strangely dressed person, but she knew the voice.

"Yes, it is me, Hinata, and to answer your next question, yes, I am on a date with Naruto-kun," she felt Hinata slump a little in her arms, and could see tears forming in the pale lavender eyes, Sakura raised a hand from covering her mouth and wiped a teardrop from the young woman's cheek, "Hey hey, no need to cry, Hinata-chan. I came over here to let you know we, that is me and another girl in Naruto-kun's life, are willing to share him." Hinata was about to speak, but was silenced by a finger on her lips, as Sakura spoke in a slightly more seductive voice, "Shhh, no need to talk yet, Hinata-chan. I can't explain everything right here, but I will tell you this. The other woman first told me about sharing him, and I agreed fully, and you were the first person I thought of when that thought came to mind. You got a summons to Tsunade-shishou's office, right?" Hinata nodded, "Most everything else will be explained there. Now remember, it is your choice, but it is also a choice that will change the course of the rest of your life, so don't take it lightly. However," she moved her hands to cup the heiress's breasts, "I hope you do say yes, and we can all have some fun. Now run along to the tower, we will finish eating quickly and then you will learn everything," and in a rush of wind and leaves, Sakura was gone, leaving a blushing, confused and, to her further confusion, aroused Hinata standing in the alley.

Hinata stood there for a few minute, her mind trying to process Sakura's words and actions. It took everything she had not to pass out there in the alley. She began to make her way towards the hokage tower. Opposed to her slow pace, her mind was racing the entire way.

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

When Sakura entered the food stand, Naruto already had five empty bowls next to him and was already finishing his sixth. She sat down in the empty seat next to him, which already had four full bowls cooling in front of it. Naruto finished the noodles in his mouth before turning to face her, "Hey Sakura-chan. I wasn't sure whether you would want pork, chicken, miso, or beef so I got you one of each."

Sakura was ravenous, and inhaled the ramen almost as fast as Naruto. _I've eaten here before, but it never tasted this good, maybe it's a fox thing, _she thought as she started on her fifth bowl.

Teuchi and Ayame were amazed; they had never seen anyone keep up with Naruto like this. Whoever this girl was, if she came by as often as Naruto, they might be able to build on an addition by the end of the year.

By the time they were ready to leave, Naruto had gone through a grand total of sixteen bowls, and Sakura was close behind with fourteen. They left the money as Ayame hefted the bowls back to the kitchen to wash. The pair made their way back to the tower slowly, feeling a bit sleepy from their little feast.

When they got to the door to Tsunade's office, Shizune was waiting with a couple of scrolls in her hands that she held out to Sakura, she spoke in a low voice, "Here are your things Sakura, books, blankets, clothes, everything, I also included some sewing supplies since your old clothes won't quite fit anymore. Tsunade-sama told me what happened with your mother, and I wanted to let you know if you need anything, you can come to see me, okay?"

"Thank you, Shizune."

Naruto put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Is everyone here, nee-chan?" Shizune nodded and he turned to the hanyou, "Are you ready for this Sakura-chan?"

"Ready or not, we need to tell them, if things get bad with everyone else, it would be good to know who our real friends are."

Shizune opened the door and motioned them in, following and she closed the door behind her, applying a privacy seal. In the office, Naruto and Sakura stood in front of Tsunade's desk nest to the Hokage and in front of teams Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai, as well as Kakashi and Yamato, Tsunade had left Sai out of the summons since she didn't trust any pawn of Danzo.

Tsunade could see the two teens were nervous, so she spoke first, "I have called you all here for a very serious reason, it concerns an S-class law. This law was first put into place around the time you were all babies. Now this law will probably be as good as nullified within a few weeks, but even so, until then you are to follow it on pain of death, understand?" the younger ninja nodded, while the jonin paled a bit at the thought of what could nullify _that_ law. "Naruto, would you like to take over here?"

Naruto sighed, "May as well. This particular revolves around the battle against the Kyuubi no Kitsune about fifteen years ago. We were all told that the Yondaime Hokage was able to kill the Kyuubi at the cost of his own life, that was only half the truth." The rest of the former rookies looked surprised, both at the information and their friends cold tone, "the fourth did indeed die to defeat the Kyuubi, but he couldn't kill her, all he could do was seal her away within a newborn baby, whose chakra coils would be able to adapt to the increased flow from the fox, a boy who was born on the tenth of October. The fourth had wanted him to be seen as a hero, but shortly after the sealing, word got out about the boy, and the village began to cry for the baby's death."

The others were angry, except Hinata, who was in tears. She knew what Naruto's birthday was, and had a good guess who the village had wanted to kill.

"So Sandaime-ojii," Naruto continued, "put this law into effect, which said that no one was allowed to speak of the boy's burden, especially to the younger generation, in hopes that he might live a normal childhood. Unfortunately, that was another wish that didn't come true, even though they couldn't tell their children, they still told them to stay away from the boy, or worse, the parents would encourage the kids to beat him up, rewarding them with candy and such. As the boy grew things got worse. He was routinely beaten and poisoned at the orphanage his stayed at until he was finally thrown out. He spent a few days on the streets before the hokage found him and got him an apartment as well as an allowance. But most of the stores either overcharged him for expired food, or didn't allow him in at all. But the boy, despite the hatred and the beatings, tried to keep smiling through it all, despite the pain and confusion he felt, since for most of his life even he didn't know about the Kyuubi. He tried to make friends, but almost everyone refused to see him as anything but the fox."

"Foolish," everyone turned to Shino, who spoke in a slightly angrier form of his usual monotone, and a slight buzz was coming from his bugs, "you are no more a fox than I am an insect."

Everyone looked at Naruto, who had a sad smirk, "Ya know, I thought it would be either you or Neji who would figure it out and say something first."

"Wait a minute, so Naruto's a fox!?" Kiba yelled, earning him a whack on the head with a large scroll from Tenten.

"Baka, think before you speak, he's probably no more a fox than this scroll is a kunai, shuriken or sword," the weapon specialist yelled.

Shino nodded, "She is right Kiba, it is like my situation. I am not an insect simply because my body houses my kekai insects. This information does explain a few things, but I wonder, Naruto, what sort of an event would negate such a law?"

"Yeah, well you see," Naruto started scratching his head and smiling nervously, "last night I talked to the Kyuubi, and she told me that she will get out of the seal before the end of the month." Almost everyone in the room visibly paled, Choji even stopped eating, "Hey, don't worry, she said she'll still be bound to me, and she promised she wouldn't attack the village unless I want her to."

"Naruto," Ino sounded worried, "how are you sure we can trust Kyuubi after the whole, tried to destroy the village thing?"

"Ino," Choji said with a thoughtful look, "if I remember correctly from the old legends my dad told me when I was little, foxes like Kyuubi are stuck when they give a promise, kinda like Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "Choji's right, Kyuubi promised, and I trust she will keep her word."

"Wait a minute; you keep saying she and her. Are you saying the Kyuubi is a chick?" Naruto nodded, and Kiba clutched his sides and broke out laughing, "You're telling me that all that was done by a VIXEN, what, was she PMSing or something."

But Kiba's laughs were cut short when he caught a swift kick in the groin from Tenten and he dropped to the floor crying, "Once again, inu-baka, think THEN speak," Tenten was surprised at the new information, but proud that such a powerful being was female.

Lee decided to ask what he had wondered since Naruto had entered, "Pardon, Naruto-san, but who is this friend of yours?" he asked, motioning to Sakura.

Naruto sighed, "This is another reason you were all called here." He looked to Sakura, "Are you ready?"

Sakura nodded and removed her jacket and goggles, looking up to see a bunch of surprised faces, "Hey you guys," she said meekly, waving a bit.

Ino was the first to do anything. She walked up to Sakura and formed a tiger seal then placed her finger to Sakura's head, muttering 'Kai'. When nothing happened, she almost yelled, "Forehead, what happened to you?"

She looked to Naruto, who put his hand on her shoulder and nodded; Sakura took a deep breath and turned back to the group, "During our mission last week, we ended up facing down the Sannin Orochimaru. Naruto-kun attacked him and started to draw on Kyuubi's power. The problem was he drew on too much of her power, and lost control, but he was holding his own against Orochimaru, but I…I was afraid he was losing himself, that he was becoming a monster just to keep his promise to bring the Uchiha back. I tried to rush to him and talk him down, but I got hit with some of Kyuubi's Chakra, and some of it got into my system. Now, in a normal human her chakra would disperse and act like a poison, hindering the victims movement and causing them pain until it is worked out of their system, but there was something different about me." She turned to her old friend, "Ino, do you remember during our first chunin exams, when you used your jutsu and ended up getting thrown out of my head?" Ino nodded, "Well, it seems that other me you encountered was made up of a lot of repressed personal feelings that developed into a separate personality. Over the past few years, I developed a sort of mental block around that other me."

"But, it was a very strong mental block, almost like a natural seal. I didn't realize it was there and it didn't trouble me, but when I got hit with Kyuubi's chakra, some of it got caught in the block and absorbed by the other me, and it grew until last night when I met the other me. We had a bit of a talk and I sorta absorbed her, when I did I also absorbed the diluted Kyuubi chakra and I became the hanyou you see here. The whole reason we called you guys here is because me and Naruto needed to know who we can trust now," she saw confused faces on their former classmates, "you see, once everyone in the village sees what I have become, they will probably assume that this is Naruto-kun's fault, and try to hurt us, so it is a good idea to know who is willing to help. We…we already had a b-bad experience today," she started to cry a bit, and Naruto wrapped his arm around her.

Naruto looked to his friends, "we tried to explain all this to her mother but she... isn't really a big fan of me. She…disowned Sakura," Sakura broke into new sobs and Ino stepped forward to comfort her friend. "Also, Kyuubi has told me that there's a chance I will change like Sakura-chan when Kyuubi gets out of the seal, so we thought it would be a good idea to make sure you guys will hear the truth and whether you'd still be willing to help us when we need it."

Neji looked a bit deep in thought, "Naruto, there's something I don't understand, can't you and Sakura hide your changes with a henge?"

Naruto shook his head, "We already tried. When Sakura-chan changed, she sort of lost the ability to use some of her jutsu in exchange for some fox abilities, she can't do a normal henge like you guys, but she can do an actual physical transformation like me, the problem is that she can't hold it for more than a few seconds at the moment," he noticed everyone looking at him a bit strangely, "What's wrong?"

Kakashi sounded a bit astounded "You said you do a physical transformation instead of a normal henge, right?"

Naruto nodded, "I guess it was kind of the same problem I had with the bunshin; not enough chakra control and I just plain suck at genjutsu."

Kurenai shook her head, "So you force a change on your entire biological structure?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "it was easier, and Kyuubi said I can because she's in me."

Kakashi suddenly had a weird look on his masked face, "Wait, so that means every time you used that… Sexy Jutsu, you actually became a woman!?"

Suddenly every male in the room was staring at Naruto, even Kiba had climbed back to his feet, all of them, even Yamato during his ANBU duties, had, at least once, had a run-in with what they had thought was an illusionary hot blonde, but to know that Naruto was actually… Naruko at the time was rather, off putting.

"Um…yeah, I guess."

Tsunade decided to get things back on track, "Yes, as interesting as that is, and I would like to run a few tests to see the extent of that transformation, we need to get back on track here. We need to know that all of you will be willing to stick by Naruto and Sakura. There are elements in this village that want nothing less than Naruto's head on a pike, and others who see him as nothing but a tool to be aimed at their enemies, and while they are strong, it would always be good to have allies."

"YOSH! WE WOULD NEVER ABANDON OUR COMRADES, LEE AND I WILL NEVER DO SOMETHING AS UNYOUTHFUL AS LEAVING NARUTO AND SAKURA IN THEIR TIME OF NEED, RIGHT LEE," Gai exclaimed, striking his good guy pose.

"OF COURSE, GAI-SENSEI!"

While not as vocal, everyone else agreed with the sentiment. Naruto had helped them in one way or another, they couldn't say no.

Tsunade dismissed everyone to mull over what they had learned. The group decided to go out to eat together. Everyone was talkative on the way to the restaurant except for a certain heiress in the back of the group.

_Sakura said she would share Naruto-kun, and I can only guess that the other woman is the Kyuubi herself. Would Naruto-kun really want me, and what would this mean between Sakura and I?_ The earlier insinuations from the pink haired hanyou, for some reason, still left a pleasant warmth somewhere inside the young Hyuga woman, and the thought of being with both her and Hinata's dream guy was almost enough to make her pass out again. _Perhaps it's …not such a bad idea._

****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^****^^^^

**Review Reply Corner**

**wolfsbane420-first off, it's sir (I am a dude), second, I didn't overlook the fact that Moegi is about 12 years old, and when I said her transformation would help her develop, I meant age her up a bit, and lastly, I've noticed that no one raises the question of age when there are pre-time skip lemons of, say, Hinata or Sakura when they were that same age, or even Hanabi when she was freaking eight.**

**Cyraxr- I hadn't thought about that, but thanks for the idea of the interaction between the curse-mark and the transformation, I probably will use it. It also might be something to take into account for Anko as well.**

**Kenshin Ryuu- another good Idea, I'm thinking a full new den they build themselves, and I may want to borrow the jutsu from your story.**

**Unit01-I might include ONE of the Inuzuka girls (I'm leaning towards Tsume), But I don't think I'll include Hanabi (not that I dislike her, I just have a few other Ideas for her in later chapters), and I am a bit iffy with Princess Yuki (she'd have to live in Konoha, and I am not sure if I should have her leave her country, if anyone has a Naruto world map, that might help me work it out).**

**Cryo-Sorry about Haku, I just want it to remain as close to cannon to the stories beginning as I can. I don't think Yugao will be included, but Yugito is not such a bad Idea.**

**Agent G-Ah, where to begin, yes, I realize that fem-Kyuubi has been done A LOT, but if you were to look into some mythology, kitsune are natural shape shifters, and can change gender and age at will, but more often than not appear in Japanese, Chinese, and Korean stories as a beautiful young woman. In fact, in medieval Japan, it was a common belief that any woman, who was out alone, especially at or after dusk, could be a fox in disguise (I do some research for this crap I write). **

**As for Sakura's transformation, I just felt like giving her the fox traits, but other girls may have other demon forms (oni, snake, succubus, yuki onna, ETC., I do have ideas for some of them) depending on the girl. And as for her acceptance of it, she kind of expected it when she accepted her inner-self (although if I woke up with a real, prehensile tail, I would question why of course, but I think it would be cool as hell, in fact me and some of my friends have had rather long discussions about what kind of tail we would like, like monkey, kangaroo, scorpion, etc.). And I assure you, it's not like everyone will be so accepting, in fact I plan for some problems for the hanyou group (I understand normal folks won't take too kindly to a fox or any type of hanyou or demon among them). And do you think Naruto would judge on something like that?**

**For your Moegi question, see above, for your Sasame question, see below. I hope to do all in my power to see this as far as I can, hopefully to the end (but who knows, I could die tomorrow, no big deal). And lastly, dude, it's a fanfic, if you like it, read on, if you don't, stop, it's really that simple. But thanks for your opinion.**

**Harem Updates/Changes**

**Quick note-Not all the girls will be fox hanyou, factors such as their natural abilities, personalities, kekkei genkai, curse marks and physical anomalies will affect their transformation.**

Tayuya-**Definitely In**-I got an idea, and I am gonna run with it soon.

Ino Yaminaka and Temari-**Highly Likely-** I am thinking that I probably will include them, before something that prevented me was this. I don't really want to be a writer who has all the girls swarming Naruto, leaving the other guys out, and these two seemed like the only ones that I could logically put with Shikamaru, but then I remembered, Shiho. So Shikamaru will be with Shiho, leaving the three blondes without any obstacles, now I just need to think on the story.

Tsume Inuzuka-**Highly likely**-I, personally, think she is a prime example of a MILF, and I am trying to get a story idea on how to bring her in, but it will involve leaving her place as clan head to her daughter. She will most likely be a dog hanyou (duh, think Inuyasha).

Tenten-**Highly likely**-Sorry I forgot about her, but I am thinking of plans for her, but they are half formed at the moment.

Tsunade-**Highly Likely**-I now have some good Ideas, but she won't join until Jiraya dies.

Yugito Nii-**Likely**-Once again, I have an Idea, and plan to run with it.

Sasame Fuuma- **Possible**- Not exactly sure on this one, so I need to think on it.

Kurenai Yuuhi-**Slightly possible**-I may have a ghost of an idea for her, but it would have to wait until after Asuma dies, and some may not like my idea.

Hanabi Hyuga- **Out**- Sorry, but I was planning on putting her with Konohamaru from the beginning.

Hana Inuzuka-**Out**- Once again, sorry, but I now have a plan for this Heiress, and it is not the same as her mother.

**One last thing, Hinata will be joining next, and I am thinking of what type of hanyou she will be, I have choices:**

**Yuki Onna-**A beautiful, serene, human like Japanese mythological creature with pale skin and Ice based powers. I don't know why, but this just seems like Hinata to me, perhaps because I read "Rosaro+Vampire", and she acts a bit like Mizore. If this is chosen, she will gain hyoton abilities (like Haku), which isn't a big stretch given her previous abilities with water, and they can be incorporated into her Jyuken, maybe causing frostbite with a few hits (note- I am REALY liking this one).

**Kitsune-** In this form she would have more lightning affinity than fire, once again incorporated into jyuken for stunning effects, as well as adding an electric field to kaiten, which could magnetically repel metal stuff like kunai. She will also have some average kitsune abilities, like shape shifting.

**I am thinking on this, please review. Later.**


	3. Parole

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have arranged a fight in which Michael Jackson moon walked into frame and challenged Orochimaru to a battle for the rights to Sasuke's body.**

**(A.N. no lemon in this, but a wee bit of citrus, you are warned.)**

_**Chapter 3- Parole**_

The group made their way to team 10's usual barbecue place. Having learned about Naruto's burden, they all started to notice things they were only thinly aware of before, but now that they knew what they were looking for, some of them wondered how they could have missed it. They could almost feel the glares directed at the blonde. At one point, Akamaru actually lashed out when someone had called Naruto a 'demon brat' a little too loudly for the dogs liking, and when the man was about to get mad about it, he was met with 9 angry teens, some who were brandishing weapons. After this, people started giving the group a wide birth.

Once they had gotten to the restaurant, they had another surprise as they placed their orders, the sheer amount Sakura asked for after everyone else ordered had even Choji's jaw on the ground. When the waitress, after giving Sakura an 'are you serious' sort of look, left, Sakura noticed the looks everyone but Naruto was giving her, "What?"

Ino giggled, "And you call ME a pig."

The pinkette folded her arms, "Tsunade-shishou said I need to eat more because my metabolism sped up." She thought for a moment before giving her friend an evil smirk, "What's the matter Ino, jealous that I can eat as much as I want without gaining weight?"

Naruto, attempting to diffuse the situation, interjected, "Don't worry guys, it's my treat," Now everyone gave him a weird look, "What?"

Kiba laughed a bit, "Naruto, I don't think you could cover Sakura's new appetite, let alone her, everyone else and Choji's fa-UMF," Shikamaru clasped his hand over Kiba's mouth.

Naruto just ignored the dog-nin's comment, and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small scroll, unrolling it to the first seal; he cut his thumb just enough to draw a little blood. When he drew his finger across the seal, a rather sizeable roll of bills appeared, after which he rolled the scroll back up and put the bills in his wallet.

"Naruto, where did you get that kind of money?" Ino asked with dollar signs almost visible in her eyes.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head, "Well, sometimes Ero-sennin wasn't willing to get away from his so called 'research', I would have to find a way to kill time, so sometimes I would just go to a casino for a bit, and it turns out I'm pretty lucky at gambling, a few places even banned me because I won too much and they thought I was cheating, even though they couldn't prove anything, but I still saved up a lot of money." He said, patting a few more scrolls in his pocket, then, "Just don't tell baa-chan."

Sakura cocked her head, "Why not Naruto-kun?"

"Well she might get mad, and I want it to be a surprise," he saw more confused looks and continued, "I don't know if you guys know this, but before me and Ero-sennin brought her back, baa-chan was a big gambler, and she would usually lose big and skip town on her debts."

"Tsunade-sama would never…" Tenten started, but was cut off by Naruto.

"Yes, she would and did, but don't hold it against her, it was one big rough patch in her life. Anyways, she left a lot of debt marks, and I'm talking HUGE marks, all over the elemental countries, and while we travelled, I managed to win almost all of them."

"You aren't planning on blackmail, are you?" The bun haired girl asked, secretly brandishing a kunai under the table.

Naruto raised his hands defensively, "What? No! I don't want you guys to tell her because I was planning to for her birthday."

Most of the group smile and had the same basic thought, _Classic Naruto, he has marks that could get him anything he wants, and he just gives them to her as a gift._

When the food was brought to the table, Sakura ate surprisingly slower than Naruto had seen her at Ichiraku's, "Sakura-chan, Is something wrong? Is your food okay?"

Sakura looked up from her plate, "No, no, it's great, I was just thinking…" she trailed off, a sad look growing on her face.

Ino saw this and took her friends hand, "It'll be okay, Sakura, we're here for you."

Naruto put his arm on her shoulder, "I think we need something to get your mind off this. Since you'll be staying with me, we should do some shopping. I mean, I've been gone for almost three years, and even back then I didn't spend most of my time in there, so if you'll be staying, we could spend some time fixing things up, some new furniture, and maybe you could get a few other things you might need it'd give us something to kill time. I'll pay, of course."

"That sounds great," Ino all but shouted, dollar signs almost visible in her eyes, "A little shop therapy will do you some good, Sakura."

Kiba snorted, "Naruto, I know we said we'd stand by you, but if you're going shopping with the girls, you're on your own."

"Last time Ino dragged me to help her shopping, I almost broke my back carrying her bags," Shikamaru added, soon ducking a pepper shaker from said blond.

"It'll be fine, guys, I have clones for that. I think the biggest problem is which store to go to," the others looked down, except for Hinata.  
"Um, maybe I could come t-too," she said quietly, "Most wouldn't r-risk upsetting the Hyuga clan."

"Thanks, Ino, Hinata," Sakura said with a smile, "Maybe together we can get Naruto out of orange."

"Hey," Naruto groaned, "what's wrong with orange?"

"Naruto-kun, I know you like the color, but you're making yourself a target."

Ino snorted, "I bet you just want to get him out of his clothes."

_Fwump!_ Hinata had enough and passed out, whacking her head into the table.

* * *

After the rest of the guys had left, and the girls had managed to revive Hinata, they where off for some shopping, they didn't get much in the way of furniture, just a new dresser, couch and, at Sakura's insistence, a king-size bed. When Naruto pointed out the apartment wouldn't fit both beds, she just replied with a smirk, "I guess we'll just have to share the new bed."

Once Naruto's clones had taken those away, Ino and Sakura literally dragged him off for new clothes with Hinata following closely behind. Naruto learned two things real quick: 1. Girls really, REALLY like clothes, and 2. You should NEVER question a girls fashion sense. After finally deciding to just go with the flow, the girls had picked out a few new sets of clothes for him, as well as some for each of them. They soon headed back to Naruto's place.

* * *

Ayaka looked from an alley with a couple friends of her late husband as the demon and his whores walked up to his den. They would have to wait for the right time, corrupt as they may now be, it would be a bad Idea to hurt either heiress.

The small group waited in the shadows, preparing to strike.

* * *

The girls were greeted at the door by a delicious aroma; they found a few clones working in the kitchen.

"Naruto, you can cook?" Ino stammered.

"What, I lived alone most of the time," he shrugged, "And Ero-sennin made me learn so I wouldn't just eat ramen."

"It s-smells good, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, Hinata," the blond said with a smile.

Once Naruto and Sakura had gotten everything put away, the clones served the food and, to the further surprise of the girls, it was great. He had made kushiyaki as well as some motoyaki and some dango for dessert.

Once they saw the time, Ino and Hinata had decided it was time to leave and said their goodbyes, but not before Sakura snuck a quick pinch to Hinata's ass, mouthing "think about it" when the blonds couldn't see it.

Soon after Hinata and Ino had left, Naruto was brushing his teeth and preparing for bed, when he felt a pair of arms snake around him, and a pair of something else press against his back as a voice purred into his ear.

"Naruto-kun, you know, I got a clean bill of health from Tsunade-sama, we're all alone and we have a new bed to break in." Before Naruto could react, he was in another room, pinned on the new bed with the pink haired fox woman over him. When he tried to speak, she covered his mouth with her own, her tongue crawling in, rubbing off some remaining toothpaste she pulled back, smacking her lips, "mmm, Minty."

"Sakura-chan, wait…" but he was cut off when the girl took his wrists and placed a hand on each of her tits, slipping them under the night shirt she was wearing.

"Naruto-kun," she cooed, "I know you want to be noble and take this slow, and a small part of me agrees, but a larger part has been waiting for this for too long," she began to make him knead her breasts as she straddled him, slowly grinding against him, "and it seems a large part of you wants this too." Her hands left his and cupped his face, Naruto's hands unconsciously continuing their ministrations, "I've hurt you a lot in the past, Naruto, and I will do anything to make it up to you."

"S-Sakura-chan…" before he could say anything else, his arms released the fleshy orbs and clutched his gut in pain.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura prepared to use a diagnostic jutsu but before she could get past the second sign, and before she could register a group of unknown people that burst through the door, they were all thrown back by an incredible burst of chakra.

* * *

Hinata was halfway back to her clan compound. She was walking relatively slowly as she was lost in thought. She was wondering how much things would change soon; Kyuubi would be getting out and, although Naruto hadn't said much about her, he trusted her and that was good enough for Hinata. Naruto might, himself, become a hanyou like Sakura, and that thought sent little fox-tailed chibi Narutos dancing in her head and her heart fluttering. But all too soon the memory of Sakura's offer made those visions change to a beast-like, feral Naruto pinning a fox-girl version of Hinata to the ground, before he positioned himself behind her and initiating the mating rights.

Hinata's fantasy was cut short when she sensed a burst of chakra from behind her. She rushed back, fearing for a certain blond.

* * *

Tsunade was sipping some of her sake when she felt the chakra burst and almost inhaled her saucer, and spent a couple seconds coughing and sputtering. She looked out her window, _Naruto, damn it, can't you keep out of trouble?_ She called Shizune and headed out.

* * *

Ino was closer to home as she thought of something she never believed she would think, she was getting a bit jealous of Sakura. Naruto had been so caring and accommodating to the girl, and hadn't even flinched at the idea of shopping with them, or shelling out the cash. And Ino could tell he was more than just some sugar daddy.

She had to admit, Naruto had turned into a damn good catch, he had money, he was strong, he was connected, nice, cheerful, and, from what she could spy when he was trying on new clothes, he was built. Sure, he could be dense, but nobody was perfect.

_Why can't I find a guy like that?_ She asked herself, almost wishing she had snatched him up in the academy. She could only wonder how Hinata would take it once this sunk in.

Her thoughts were cut off by a chakra spike as she reached for her door. Fearing trouble, she moved for the source.

* * *

Naruto found himself in the sewer scene of his mind, staring at the cage, "Kyuubi? What's going on!" he yelled.

Before the fox girl could answer, there was a voice behind him, a high pitched but gravelly voice, as if the proctor from his first chunin exam inhaled a helium tank, "Stop the bloody yelling, will you?!"

Naruto turned around, looking for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anything.

"Down here you little shite."

Naruto angled his eyes down a bit to see a talking skeleton at about waist height wearing a black robe. If it had eyes, it seemed like it would be glaring at the blond. "Um, who are you?"

"I am Greg, the grim reaper, and don't laugh!" the little creature added quickly.

Naruto blinked for a minute, "What's a grim reaper?"

Greg covered his eyes and shook his head, "A grim reaper is one who takes the souls of the living when they die."

"You mean a Shinigami?"

Greg muttered something about 'stupid Japanese', as he thought out loud and scratched his head, "Let's see, Shinigami…Shinigami…'Death God'? Yes, yes I would say that fits, and it sounds a whole shit load better than grim reaper." He muttered to himself, "Yes, I am a Shinigami."

Naruto felt a chill in his spine, "I'm not dead, am I?"

"No, if you were dead, I wouldn't bother talking to you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because that bloody fucking, horn headed, purple skinned bastard chose this of all weeks to use some of his paid vacation days." Before Naruto could question this further, Greg reached into the sleeves of his robes and pulled out a pair of glasses and a dusty scroll. Putting on the glasses, which seemed to hover on his non-existent nose, he opened the scroll and looked at the blond, "Name?"

"Naruto."

"Surname?" Greg inquired.

"Uzumaki."

"Right," Greg looked at the scroll for a moment before looking back, "I, Greg, Grim reaper, identification number 33467-81204B, am here on behalf of the Office of Souls, Death and the Hereafter to hear the case for parole of," he looked back to the scroll, "The Kayobi no Keetsun."

"That's Kyuubi no Kitsune," said fox growled, finally making her presence known.

"Right, right," Greg waved off the girl's complaint, "I am here to hear the case for parole from jailor Naruto Uzumaki," he looked up, "As the jailor of the demon fox, do you, in all confidence, believe she has been rehabilitated to an extent that she can be placed back into the physical realm?"

"Um," Naruto thought for a moment before looking confusedly at the reaper.

Greg sighed, "Do you," he pointed to the blond, then to the caged girl, "Think that she should be allowed out?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You guess?"

"I mean yes, I do." Naruto nodded vigorously.

Greg turned back to his scroll, "Are you saying this of your own free will, without any threat to yourself or any close to you?" Naruto nodded, "I need you to say it out loud for procedures sake."

"Oh, sorry," Naruto smiled sheepishly, "Yes."

"And will you agree to having her bound to you in the physical realm and retaining your place as the warden and jailor of the demon?"

"Yes."

"Right," Greg then turned and waddled in front of the cage, looking the prisoner, "Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"Yes," Kyuubi stood straight, staring at the skeleton.

"Your warden has seen fit to grant your parole, there will, however, be rules." He looked back to the scroll, unrolling it a bit more, "First, you will have to follow the orders of your keeper, this includes the possibility of him, either temporarily or permanently, ordering you back to this cage, do you understand this?" Kyuubi nodded, Greg sighed and looked up, "Follow procedure please."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good," He looked back to the paper, "Next, your binding will keep you within a certain distance of your jailor, a distance that will change over time, is this understood?"

"Yes."

"Right, thirdly, when you are initially released, you will be at about half of your former power, the other half will be used for the following reasons: 1. One ninth of your full power will stay to maintain you link with your jailor, and will never be recovered in the physical realm and 2. Seven eighteenths of your full power will be used to change your jailor to a form more suitable for his responsibilities. Do you understand?"

Kyuubi thought for a moment, "A point of clarification, what did you mean 'will never be recovered'?"

"In the physical realm you will initially start with half your true power, and while your power will recover over time, you will never have more than eight ninths of your full power, the other ninth is used sort of as an anchor or collateral."

Kyuubi thought for a moment, "I understand."

"Finally, if your physical body is destroyed, you will automatically return to this cage until your strength is recovered to a point where you can reconstitute yourself. However, should your jailor die, you will follow suit, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good," he turned back to Naruto, "Hold out your hand," Naruto did, and the bone finger pricked his, drawing blood, Greg ignored the reaction and held out the scroll, "Sign here, here, here, date here and here." Naruto went with it, signing his name in his blood, and soon Kyuubi repeated the process. Once that was finished, Greg pulled another scroll from his sleeve and handed it to Naruto, "A copy of the paperwork for your records," he then pulled a large scythe from nowhere, "Now let's get this shite finished, I have to pay a visit to that smart-ass squirrel soon," and he swung the blade into the paper seal.

The last thing Naruto saw was a bright flash, and the last thing he heard was, "Bloody fucking squirrels."

* * *

Ayaka Haruno was on the verge of shitting herself. She and her allies had smashed their way into the demon den, only to be knocked on their collective asses by a blast of chakra. They then heard something behind them and turned to see the two corrupted whores from earlier behind The hokage herself and her assistant, both glaring at the uninvited guests. The attention was diverted, however, by another flash from the demon. When their vision cleared, standing above the demon was a slightly taller, well endowed redhead. This woman had nine tails swaying dangerously behind her as she glared down at Ayaka.

After a moment, the redhead smiled in a sadistic way, "Hello, bitch."

Under the glares, and upon seeing NINE tails behind the woman, Ayaka lost control, fainting, shitting and pissing herself all at once.

**Harem Updates**

**Just so you know, I haven't completely forgotten about this story over the past few months, and I have put in some thought. **

**I have determined what the following girls will be as Hanyou.**

**Definite:**

**Hinata Hyuga- Yuki Onna (Ice)- A lot of reviews supported this one and, even if she did become an arctic fox, she would still be a kitsune, and therefore fire or lightning based. So I'm going with Yuki Onna.**

**Moegi- Kitsune (fire)- depending on a couple of things, either Moegi or Tayuya will be joining after Hinata. I decided on Moegi's because of my plans on her change, but that will have to wait so as not to spoil the story.**

**Isaribi- Kitsune (lightning)- I have reasons for this that I will explain in her chapter. And, yes, her fish grafts will affect her form (those who know Pokémon, think Vaporeon).**

**Anko- Gorgon (earth)- I figure this would fit, her hair would be able to shift from normal to snakes at will, and the same with the petrifying abilities.**

**Possibilities:**

**Temari: I'm thinking possibly a Kamaitachi.**

**Tayuya: I really could use suggestions, I have vague ideas of either an Oni or a Succubus, possibly a Nue, but I am still open to suggestions.**

**Tenten- I am open to ideas, but am leaning towards a ****Jorōgumo, the spider demon. I figure she would have the most use for extra arms.**

**The rest of the girls I have little or no Idea, so feel free to make suggestions. And a note, these are ideas of what they will be IF they are included, I just want to think ahead a little.**

**Later…**


End file.
